


The Paris Trip

by Catriona1011



Category: White Collar
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Season/Series 06 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catriona1011/pseuds/Catriona1011
Summary: Peter plans a romantic weekend away for him and El out of the blue in Paris, but he has an ulterior motive- to find Neal Caffrey and bring him back to New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work contains spoilers from the final series. All rights to the original show/characters remain with their respective owners.

Peter Burke read a bedtime story to his son, Neal, then kissed him goodnight and turned the light off. He then went downstairs to find El, sitting on the sofa, having already poured a glass of wine for each of them. 

“I know it hasn't been an easy night hon.” 

“No, it hasn't been. It's been four years, El. I know he's out there, but he hasn't made contact with me, not even once.” 

“Look, I know you don't want to hear this, but, maybe it's better this way. He's probably moved on by now, and you need to as well. I know you miss Neal, hon, but he wouldn't want you to be living like this. He would want you to be the Peter Burke he knew and loved. Don't let that Peter go, just because Neal left you.” 

“You're making it sound like a break-up.” 

“Well it's the break-up of what was a successful, albeit, complicated, partnership.” 

“Yeah, complicated being an understatement.” 

“Well...yeah.” 

“Hon, let's go on a romantic getaway together, just the two of us.” 

“You serious?” 

“Yeah.” 

“What you actually mean is, let's go to Paris and have a semi-romantic weekend together and then let's spend the rest of it trying to find Neal.” 

“Precisely.” 

“Who's going to watch Neal Jr and Satchmo?”

“I'm sure Mozzie will do it, if I slip a few dollar bills in his pocket.” 

“What if he finds out you're going to try and find Neal?” 

“Then, he'll probably stowaway on the plane.” 

“Then, who will watch Neal and Satchmo?” 

“I am sure Mozzie would find a suitable replacement.” 

“Yeah, why is that worrying me for some reason?” 

Peter chuckled at that. But it was true, Mozzie did have some odd friends. He assured El that he would find a suitably qualified babysitter, if Mozzie wasn't available. Mozzie seemed to like being around small children, but Peter hadn't figured out yet why. Mozzie had become almost like a second father to Neal Jr and Theo also took a shine to him as well, meaning that sometimes Mozzie would watch both Neal Jr and Theo to give everyone involved a small break, or it allowed them to chase a lead on a case. 

An hour later, after being able to secure two return tickets on a flight to Paris and booked a hotel right by the station, Peter went upstairs, where El was fast asleep already. He gently woke her to tell her he'd booked the hotel and tickets, almost encountering her wrath as a result and then she rolled over and went back to bed. Peter lied down in bed, but he couldn't sleep, because he knew that somewhere, in the city they were now going to in less than forty-eight hours time, was his best partner, and his best friend. 

Two days later, then were in Paris, staying at a decent hotel which was situated close to the Eiffel Tower and it was also in close proximity to an art gallery. There were hundreds of art galleries in Paris, but Neal was on his own and Neal had been known to stay close to local landmarks when he was somewhere unfamiliar. The next day, Peter checked out the art gallery, leaving El to enjoy a nice continental breakfast. As luck would have it, Neal Caffrey was there, obviously waiting for it to open at ten thirty. He was looking well, for someone who was meant to be dead. Peter had prepared this moment so many times in his head, but now that he was here, about to talk to Neal for the first time in four years, he was suddenly apprehensive as to what he was going to say to Neal. 

Peter didn't have long to figure out what he was going to say. Neal turned his head and saw Peter. He was shocked, but he was smiling, so he can't have been that Peter had decided to put an end to his free stint in Paris. 

“Long time, no see, Peter Burke.” 

“Well, for a year I thought you were dead.” 

“Fair point. So you figured out my message in the end?” 

“Yes I did.” 

“Well, what brings you to Paris. Are you on your own, or...?” 

“El's with me. I convinced her to come along telling her it would be a partial romantic get away for us.” 

“Partial? What's happened? Is there trouble in paradise?” 

“No. You, Neal. You're the reason I am in Paris.” 

“Why, do you want me to come home?” 

“I thought Paris would be your home by now.” 

“Paris is nice, but, New York will always be home, Peter.” 

“Most people in New York think that you're dead. You wouldn't be able to be as free as you are here.” 

“Freedom comes with a price. This isn't right for me here, Peter. I need you to take me home.” 

“No-one apart from me, El and Mozzie know that you're alive.” 

“So I live with Mozzie, as I did before, practically. How come he's not with you?” 

“He's babysitting Neal Jr and Satchmo.” 

“Neal Jr...You...” 

“Yes, Neal, I named my son after you.” 

“Wow, that's huge. Never thought anyone would be named after me.” 

“Not many people think they're going to get named after anyone. It just happens.” 

“How is he?” 

“He's alright. Keeps stealing bits and pieces though. Keep thinking I see his namesake in him every once in a while.”

“Well, you aren't wrong there, Peter.” 

“No I am not.” 

“So, will you bring me back to New York?” 

“Yes, but there are conditions.” 

“Which are?” 

“You'll have to live with Mozzie, you won't be able to help out on any cases, you will have to wear a disguise if you are out in public and you will need a completely new identity, although I hardly think that should be a problem for you.” 

“Of course not. Did you get me a single ticket to New York?” 

“I did, although El doesn't know about it, so tell her you bought it.” 

“Yeah, because lying is so difficult for me.” 

They both laughed at that. 

“Get anything you need together. I got the ticket booked under one of your aliases. Here's the name of the hotel. Meet us here, tomorrow at one. We'll take you home Neal.” 

“What about my anklet?” 

“I may lied slightly earlier. I told someone at the FBI what I was doing. He said, if you came back, then you would still be a CI, so you would have to have some form of tracker. He didn't say specifically that it had to be an anklet.” 

“Thank you, Peter.” 

Peter went back to the hotel and had a quiet romantic day with El, looking around the museums and even taking her to see the Eiffel Tower and then, they all met at one o'clock the next day and made their way to the airport and Neal Caffrey finally got to travel home, albeit, under an alias and knowing that he would never have the freedom he had in Paris. Freedom was overrated anyway. Freedom came at a price, a price, Neal discovered, he wasn't willing to pay.


End file.
